1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utensil for providing a sushi with a premium message thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,450 to Giacoman illustrates a food packaging with a removable prize therein. Prizes are located between a first surface of a first sheet of plastic and a first surface of a second sheet of plastic via adhesive. Food is placed on a second, opposite surface of the first plastic sheet and the first surface of the second sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,534 to Lapp illustrates a combined consumer product and a discount coupon delivery package having a shallow recess for containing a pack of coupons. The recess is covered by a label cover, which has an integral access panel to expose the coupons and permit the extraction thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,515 to Crossman, et al. discloses a packaging comprised of a pocket, an enclosure for holding merchandise, having one sealed edge. A seal along one edge of the extensions closes the compartment. The detachable compartment carries a promotional message. A perforation line extends parallel to the one sealed edge of the pocket to make the compartment detachable from the pocket by a consumer. The pocket remains functional when the compartment is detached.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,318 to Tanaka, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,088 to Lai, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,782 to Iwamoto, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,032 to Imanaka, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,867 to Barber illustrate a food and drink serving system, especially sushi. The conveying system is interlinked via watercourses, allowing travel of sushi boats from one place to another. Patrons sit around a periphery of the watercourse select and pick up various types of food. The food carriers are structurally independent from one another so that each food carrier is independently removable from the watercourse. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,134 to Kato illustrates a dish carrying system. Rails are laid out between a kitchen or food preparation area and a dining area in a restaurant and a number of tables are arranged along and on opposite sides of the rails. At least one vehicle carries food. A model locomotive running on the tails pulls the vehicle to convey food prepared in the kitchen or food preparation area to a specific one or ones of the dining tables.
However, none of the prior art teaches a method of providing sushi with premium message as shown in this invention.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a novel method of serving a prize by a utensil while serving sushi. The utensil for sushi has a message marble, hidden between a sushi and the utensil, thereupon a xe2x80x9cpremiumxe2x80x9d message, such as xe2x80x9c10 dishes of free sushixe2x80x9d is mounted. The utensil for the sushi is manufactured in a shape of, including but not limited to, a plain dish, a boat, a car and a fish. The message marble is located in a pocket on the utensil. Patrons can find the message marble after they finish the sushi served thereon. A patron who finds a message marble submits the marble to the cashier and gets the premium prizes. The sizes of the pocket on the utensil are slightly larger than that of the message marble. The shape of the pocket is the same as that of the message marble. The shape of the message marble is, including but not limited to, an animal, a plant, a star, a geometrical drawing, a sushi, furniture and a landscape. The consisting material of the message marble is, including but not limited, a ceramic, a wood, a paper, a leaf of plant and a rigid plastic. The size of the message on the marble is not larger than the size of the sushi thereon. The size of the message marble may be larger than the sushi.